


【FF14|于桑】一家之母（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [52]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *图源联动老鳖头的摸鱼，题目来自老鱼头脱钩的鱼王（哎哟后来居然上钩了，好气哦）。*时间轴4.0初期某日日常。芬达太太说没有琳酱可以有蛇心。嗨呀真是子女双全（？）。*我私心想看于里昂热打滚撒娇，雷者勿点。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 9





	【FF14|于桑】一家之母（END）

【1】

“啊。所以呢？”

『您不过来一下么。』

“严不严重啊？”

『超过两天没有好好进食了。』

“那差不多该脱水了吧。”

『您要不要过来一下……』

“等我解决这个家伙。”

桑克瑞德端正举刀的手臂，看看脚下那个等着挨刀的佣兵，忽然记起什么来，叹了口气。

“你运气不错，今天我不太想杀人。”他扔无铭回鞘，一脚将那佣兵踢得晕过去，拖到一侧扔下，叫来同行联军军士，“还有别的事吗？我得赶回摩杜纳一趟。”

“原计划想请您去跟特务小组……”

“下次，家里有事。陆行鸟借我。”

“那太遗憾……啊？”

桑克瑞德跨上陆行鸟一溜烟没影了。

【2】

蛇心说于里昂热连续两天腹痛不止吃不下饭，喝水都想吐。桑克瑞德没有天真到以为于里昂热跟三斗神共度良辰还能怀孕，路上联络芙·拉敏，但对方出外旅行，并不知情。

由于体况不佳，当前的研究项目暂缓，蛇心在房间里负责看顾于里昂热，桑克瑞德到时，这少年也累得快睡着了。但他不敢睡去，见桑克瑞德推门便猛地起身，打了个趔趄。

“别慌。你自己怎么样，有没有跟他类似的症状？”

蛇心直摇头，不过兜帽下的头发尖儿色彩都黯淡了。桑克瑞德乜了眼窝在床里的长条形，看那精灵族睡得虽不踏实但好歹睡得着，低声问了蛇心几句，又把少年赶去另一屋子休息，自己站在床边试了下于里昂热的额角，扯起被单捏捏小腿。不管哪一个的手感都糟透了，于里昂热的脸也是白的。

“为什么不早跟我说？”

芙·拉敏不在家可露儿不在家雅·修特拉不在家库尔特内不在家……桑克瑞德从厨台下拽出一只大竹篮，清点里头贮存的蔬菜，再检查装了冰的石箱，查看这几天两人都吃过哪些肉类。最后是水缸，桑克瑞德闻过水缸的味道，眉头拧起一个大疙瘩，倒干净存水，将水缸放在户外晾着，又跟毗邻店面买新的水、果子和香料抬回厨房。

“怎么就一点自觉都没有……”桑克瑞德絮絮叨叨，见芙·拉敏的围裙挂在厨房墙上便顺手扯下套上脖子，又嫌长发麻烦，随手卷成一个髻才升起火烧水，“又不是小孩，何况还真有一个小孩呢。”

鸡汤表面浮起泡沫时桑克瑞德刚切好奶酪，搓着手找长柄勺试味，再起上另一口锅简单翻炒蘑菇、萝卜、卷心菜和碾开的新薯泥。考虑到于里昂热吃坏肚子，男人省略了菜谱中的刺激性香料，只加葱段和姜片，将炒好的蔬菜全部倒进汤里熬着。

“……渡渡鸟肉排。”

“手拿开。”桑克瑞德挥起长柄勺。于里昂热偷偷靠过来的脚步像只守护天节里没找到乐子的幽灵，下巴委屈得往男人脖子和肩膀的夹角里缩，“渡渡鸟肉变质了，连带其他肉也跟着变质，你都没发现？”桑克瑞德拍掉于里昂热不死心悄悄伸向水杯打算灭掉火的手腕，“还有水也是，没过滤好吧？做成冰存食物还拿来喝，你的味觉呢？”

“我感冒了。”于里昂热虚弱地辩称，并刻意表露喉咙不爽、鼻音不轻，“很多味道，彷如黑夜的盲。”

“屋里呆着去。”

“烤新薯……”

“都感冒了，吃什么和嚼木头也没区别吧？……喂。”

桑克瑞德竖起长柄勺，敲了敲于里昂热那条暗中滑进围裙的手臂。

“拉敏妈妈。”

“省省你的谜语，到外头坐。”

“唔唔唔唔。饿。”

“是，是。你的裤子呢？”桑克瑞德总觉得后面那精灵的衣摆宽宽松松在自己旁边撩，刚担心它撩进炉子，腿一动又发觉触感异样，“……穿上裤子。”

“俄刻阿尼斯炸肉排。”

“居然还有力气念叨这么复杂的名字？别想了。”

于里昂热大大地、好失望好失望地对天长叹——并扯开了男人脑后的发髻。等桑克瑞德怒而转头，这病人已经拖沓起一双赤脚和只算是光披着的睡袍，晃着脑袋走向厨房门。

“喂，于里昂热，喂……”桑克瑞德连忙抓住掉下来的辫子以免发丝掉入汤水，看那精灵懵不拉几地飘，一时好气又烦恼。这就是他要赶来的原因了——于里昂热不常生病，一生起病来，大概率会变成另一个于里昂热。桑克瑞德离不开炖汤的锅子，只得用长柄勺猛力敲打铁锅，敲得哐当哐当响，伴着喊声才把于里昂热叫停下。然而于里昂热的转身并不让男人放心，动作轻飘飘的，用素雪白棉布睡袍和底下光裸的身躯……但他脸色差极了，桑克瑞德不觉得这能称得上天神肖像成真，顶多是个刚从茧里拔出后腿的蛾子。

“我有油煎牡蛎吃了，对吗？”

桑克瑞德真是给这家伙弄得没脾气了，磨了磨牙张开嘴，希望于里昂热明白自己的处境。

“去把裤子穿上！”

【3】

幸好在桑克瑞德来之前，于里昂热的感冒已从发病高峰回落。桑克瑞德分析了下病因，预计于里昂热的腹痛是感冒和食物不干净两者结合导致而后者因素居多。

他拉着脸看那因为吃不到香喷喷的油煎料理，喝完羹汤后虽面色显现人样却仍旧耷拉眼皮的精灵，心里掠过无数批判之词，譬如多年来于里昂热在生病就改头换面一事上毫无长进，缺乏生活自觉，毫无大事以外的危机感——于里昂热躺了下来，嘴里咕咕打了个嗝。

“好吃。”

这就让平日极少靠近庖厨，下手也以盐烤岩烧艾蒿烤一类粗劣做法吃饱即可为主要目的桑克瑞德突然获得极大满足。

“卖乖没有用。”他把头低到估计于里昂热躺着看不到表情的角度，又决定保持严厉不失和蔼的风度，给精灵盖上毯子后顺势摸摸对方肚皮，“别去想那些油腻刺激的，忍两天，把这儿养好了，给你做葡萄酒煎豹肉。”

于里昂热看起来非常高兴：“你不会做那道菜。”

“……闭嘴。”

【4】

于里昂热不粘人，但生病的于里昂热，经桑克瑞德经验分析，在那层自立自强的外衣被“需要帮助和照顾”的欲求取代后，就会非常粘人。而这和桑克瑞德受了伤只管睡或被血味激发性欲后只管拉上于里昂热作恶相反，并非精灵本意。

所以桑克瑞德得跟蛇心确认一些事情。

“唔，他倒是一点都没有吵闹，只在屋里想办法吃下食物，可惜没有办法，一吃就要肚子疼。”蛇心一字一句挑选得极为认真仔细，像是要回报桑克瑞德分给他的羹汤，连带对他是不是也被于里昂热那拙劣味觉嗅觉未能分辨的变质食物殃及的关怀似的。不过蛇心无法从挂在男人肩膀上的巨型毛虫身上移开目光。

“这是治疗的方式。”桑克瑞德正色道。

“唔唔唔唔。你没有洗澡。”

桑克瑞德将这条毛虫从身上剥掉，在蛇心疑惑的注视里道歉：“失礼了，这真是失礼了。”

【5】

次日桑克瑞德已无法阻止于里昂热，只能庆幸自己没选错方法，于里昂热喝完羹汤后不再腹痛。不过男人不够放心，并未急于给精灵做一些复杂的食物，仍坚持以流食为主。

这就把于里昂热气坏了，见桑克瑞德端来煮得稀烂的鳗鱼汤，于里昂热能说出口的好词净是指摘男人暴殄天物。

“你把这个喝完，”桑克瑞德指着鳗鱼汤说，“明天我就给你吃一块一块的肉。”

精灵捧着碗哀叹，好像正被桑克瑞德诱惑着做出莫大牺牲而他觉得桑克瑞德的价码不够高，思忖下后于里昂热啜起一口汤含在嘴里，冲着男人眨巴好几下眼，指了指自己滴着汤汁的嘴唇。

男人记得自己一直不放什么调味料，那汤喝起来味道很淡：“不了，我不用。”

“唔唔唔唔。”

怎么说呢，桑克瑞德苦恼地挠起脑门。对付这样的于里昂热，路易索瓦老师是有过说法的——这就如同闯关的事前准备。越早清理可见的存在问题，关卡后期的困难越少。所以大家必须顺着于里昂热，决不能让精灵逆反起来，导致事态越来越棘手。

给一个吻也不亏——桑克瑞德瞟了下房间门，打算先去关上。可他一抬脚，于里昂热就大为不满地拍起床沿，甚至还准备下床跟上。

“好吧。”桑克瑞德无奈，只得凑近前按着精灵头顶，“只给一下啊。”

“唔唔唔唔。”

男人盯着于里昂热努得高高的温润嘴唇，想想自己是有些日子没回石之家了，当做照顾不周的补偿也罢，横下心贴上去，舌尖轻巧滑过，准备由浅至深——

“啊啊，对不起……”

桑克瑞德一把将精灵拽得从床沿掉到床下，抢救走行将打翻的汤碗高高举起，对门口的蛇心笑笑说没有关系哪里需要帮忙。

有桑克瑞德照料，蛇心便能继续自己学习了。偶尔少年会来请教一些博物学、情报学和以太在格斗术上的运用原理，桑克瑞德也力所能及地尽量解答。但这不意味着他们熟络到了能在蛇心面前心无城府和于里昂热接吻的地步，唯一能挽回局面的，唯有男人脸皮厚的优势。

“小心点，于里昂热，别把我辛辛苦苦做的汤洒了。刚才好险。啊，蛇心。我稍后过去找你可以吗？”

少年面上生怯，却清楚自己不该久留，点点头，离开前轻轻合上门。

这就教桑克瑞德的厚脸皮没地方搁了。

“于里昂热。”他拽起那精灵，看看哪儿摔坏免得本来就有些不正常的脑子变得更不正常。不料于里昂热上身前后各一晃，直直扑过来，眯缝两眼不知嘀咕些什么。

桑克瑞德侧耳谛听，从一堆不成调的发音里找到“难受”一词。

“嗯……算了。”男人也没办法。所谓的关怀，包括许下愿望付诸实践，祈盼别人不再经历自己曾经历过的孤苦无依。因此他默许精灵窝进怀里，顺势揉了揉对方后脑短发。

有些事于里昂热憋得久了，又不喜将烦闷酸苦付与酒精，借一场小病发泄发泄也不错。

不过只限于抱一抱。桑克瑞德拍掉了精灵习惯性伸向自己后腰的爪子，开始反思他们之间是不是缺少一些普通、不带情欲色彩以及后果的拥抱。

【6】

饮食不当产生腹痛恶果，腹痛令睡眠质量将至冰点，无法进食又致使无法补充体能——恶性循环使得于里昂热病情一得到改善，身体机能就迅速指挥各大器官进入休息状态以促进恢复。

桑克瑞德便在床边帮蛇心查阅一摞一摞的书，虽精度比不上于里昂热亲自来，适应彼此沟通方式也花了点时间，但最终效果不差，蛇心和桑克瑞德都对这段新建立的互助关系比较满意。至于课题中只有于里昂热才答得了的问题都由蛇心做上标记，一册一册堆在书桌上。看着书册堆起来的高度，桑克瑞德忍不住去想“如果于里昂热是个普通的老师”和“蛇心是个普通的学生”。但如果他们的确都是普通的，桑克瑞德又想：这个世界上可能就不存在现在的他了。

他为这个可能性露出一种说不上是庆幸还是遗憾的微笑，蛇心见了，神情疑惑地想问却不知合不合适开口，而本在床上一侧熟睡的精灵则突然翻滚过来，拢住床边男人的腰。

桑克瑞德一时尴尬，但动也动不了，回头又看不见于里昂热埋进腰后衣物里的脸。

“他只有生病了才这样，我们以前管这个叫‘醉病毒’。”几秒后桑克瑞德放弃地朝蛇心说，“所以别生病，蛇心，好好活着。”

老实的少年不懂桑克瑞德言语陷阱，以为于里昂热有生命危险，嚯地跳了起来。

【7】

到第四天，桑克瑞德觉得差不多合适了，抽空动身到附近的农庄，在农夫指点下找到一处靠近泉眼的小溪，扎走几条鱼。

这回他不做浓汤或汤羹，洗净鱼肚后耍起花刀，片好鱼肉，再把配菜依次备好，揉起面团。相比一股脑下锅熬煮的汤啊羹啊粥啊，这已经是桑克瑞德愿意也擅长的最复杂一种菜谱了。他总是没有时间，或者来不及，有时候是就算突发奇想也无暇在市场上闲逛买齐食材，这么重温起以前在萨雷安与其他学员搭伙学做的食谱，除了刀工以外其他都已十分生疏，光是回想一个合理高效的制作程序就用去了一点功夫。

男人边揉面团边思考下一步该做什么，想着想着又搁置作罢：过于习惯临场应急，这些不在行为习惯中的步骤策划应该交给于里昂热来办。至于他呢，只要把这一步做得足够好，到不熟悉的下一步，让于里昂热来发出指令就行了。……做爱除外，桑克瑞德补充，把面团搓成条切出小块，挨个儿轧成薄片。

“涂蜂蜜吗？”

“不涂，你们买的蜂蜜有点……”

环过来的手臂不烫也不汗涔涔的了，就是来人对桑克瑞德后脑勺上小圆髻的兴趣令人头疼。

“当天使彼此亲吻抒发爱意，是神性在堕落……抑或圣洁的升华？原木碳烤肉四分熟的口味代表人与厨具密切接触，到底是灾情预警——”

“行啦，你是完全不记得自己前几天都在吃谁做的菜了对吧。”

男人热开黄油均匀涂上面皮，身后那人又说：“我想涂在别的地方。”并再次将手伸进围裙缝隙，熟练得诡异。

“还是病懵懵的话最好回去继续睡你的。”

“不了。”于里昂热贴着男人脖子呼气，“……你回来了啊。”

“看来这几天你真是病糊涂了。”

“啊，桑克瑞德……”

“没有炸肉排。”

“前几日，我对食物的兴趣真是蒙受毁灭性打击啊……”

“拉敏的拿手菜我一概不会。”

“不论繁简荤素，都仿佛满含灭世剧毒……”

“也不接受去附近餐馆用餐的要求。”

于里昂热埋下头眨眼，睫毛扫在男人的刺青边。

“你上次犯这个毛病是二十四岁。”桑克瑞德漫不经心地陈述，用微火翻烤面皮，烤得两面焦黄，“一次比一次折腾。”

“看来天意不怜我，不愿把大家对在下‘健康无忧’的祈愿之福化作暖阳笼罩我身。”

男人已然不准备再阻止于里昂热往自己腰上摸了——只要别妨碍他做调味盘就行——他移走烤好的面皮，借着锅子热度倒入一层调味酱，一块块平放好鱼肉。锅子滋滋作响，冒起白烟，鱼肉被桑克瑞德拿铁夹翻面，吸收过调味料的那一面一翻过来，香味便直蹿上高处。

于里昂热惊喜地抬起脸深吸一口，再垂头回到桑克瑞德肩窝吸了第二口。

“你身上有鱼腥味。”

“那你放开我啊。”

但精灵不肯，仍是箍着桑克瑞德的腰揉来揉去，像在学习揉面团的动作，把男人弄得莫名其妙。等鱼肉吸收调味料差不多了，被桑克瑞德夹起一块尝试，于里昂热才重新产生点人类作为观众呆在厨房里时该有的反应。

“请分我一块。”

“你等我弄完了再吃不行么。”

“分我一块……”于里昂热玩味地捏捏男人的发髻，准备自己伸手去取，“……请。”

桑克瑞德扣住那只小偷爪子。“才刚刚因为吃得不干净犯病，老实点吧。”他挑出较小的一块放在一旁晾凉，剩下的逐个排列到面皮上，炒熟剩余配菜继续分配出去。忙得差不多了，那块被晾着的鱼肉才经由桑克瑞德的手送进于里昂热嘴里。“蛇心呢？去叫他来吧。今天这份用的油比前几天多，你吃完也没事的话就算好了。”

“……不想好。”

“啊？嘴里有东西别说话。”

于里昂热不作答，揪起桑克瑞德那只拿过鱼肉的手别出沾着调味料的指头，用自己还未吞咽、鱼肉嚼碎后仍含在舌尖的口腔逐渐侵占指尖，缓慢吞入乃至触及被舌头搅拌成团的鱼肉末，再卷起舌面擦上指节褶皱，圆着嘴唇吮吸，意味不言而喻。桑克瑞德暗暗蜷起了靴子里的脚趾。

“想做也得等吃完再说……”

“唔唔唔唔。”

“喂，我说你——”

那精灵专注将指头吞到根部，粗糙舌面刮起指缝和相接的皮肤，浸入唾液后挤压缝隙，嘴唇随着睫毛下忽闪的视线，嘬出噗滋几声轻响。

唯一让桑克瑞德心存侥幸的是精灵并未当即用膝盖分开他的腿，他还有脸面对刚做好的卷饼。

“好了，咽下去。”桑克瑞德力图祛除声音中以往被于里昂热吸得高潮时会有的迷糊，抻平手指推推精灵嘴里的鱼肉，“别等会又吐了。吐来吐去对胃不好……真是的。”他突然领悟精灵用意，压下指头，侧过身堵上自己的嘴唇，也由着对方将他压弯不断加深亲吻，卷走他的舌头经过按着下唇的指节滑进于里昂热那一侧，反复推和搓着那块其实早已被吸净调料、实际无味如木屑的鱼肉，直到于里昂热将它咽下肚。但这之后，精灵还想从桑克瑞德舌尖上汲取一点其他味道似地继续吸吮，亦不容许任何一滴唾液泄露，只有一直罩着男人发髻防止散乱的动作显示出他理智尚存。

而且存得过头了。

“啊呀，最初那几天，我是一心期望由你来将吐出的食物全部塞回去……”最后于里昂热舔上男人耳廓，脚下别有用心地碰碰靴子边，暗示桑克瑞德松一松紧张的脚趾。这时桑克瑞德才留意到这精灵是好好穿裤子了，可敞着的睡袍完全起不到藏匿隐私的作用。

桑克瑞德越过精灵肩头望了望厨房门。

“被身体防御机制排除的东西就别做吞回去的打算了。”他支着厨台撑起自己，顺手擦了擦嘴，“不过可以表扬你，坚持到我来。”

于里昂热立刻发出了光。那真是整个人都发出了光，能透过染成素雪白的睡袍，充满与年龄阅历、一贯表象以及智商指数截然相反的幼稚、贪婪和异想天开的光。

“那我——”

“休想。”桑克瑞德拿过汤勺，敲敲排队等待的汤锅，“把卷饼拿出去，叫蛇心过来吃。”

END.


End file.
